Disney War
The Disney War is a multiversal war between good (led by the High Council of Heroes) and evil (led by the Friends On The Other Side). It is a war lead by gods, fought by mortals, and spread across space and time. Causes The war at its root is no less than a conflict between Heaven and Hell. Hell is lead by the Friends on the Other Side, seeking to collect as many souls and as much fear energy as possible. They are opposed by the High Council, who seek the freedom and happiness of the whole multiverse. Origins In the beginning, there was Chernabog, newly-crowned demon king of the Other Side. He sought nothing less than the destruction of reality as a gateway to mold it into a pit where his will was supreme. Yet Chernabog was not alone in this. He had many brothers, sisters, and other followers who shared his desires, most notably The Titans and Baron Samedi. And as it was said in Hercules, "And then along came Zeus!" Zeus was the son of the Titan Chronos, and unlike his father, he was not interested in creating a land of eternal suffering and despair. Consulting with a group of fairies he met, he pledged to end Chernabog's reign of terror, and bring peace to all lands. Gathering together the legions of Greek gods, and any other benevolent higher beings, he defeated the Devils and sealed them away on the Other Side (AKA Tartarus/Hell). Thus with their evil behind them, Zeus pledged that no universe would ever feel the friends's wrath again, and used his divine powers to open portals to other realms to ensure this. The Friends Regroup The Friends were far from beaten though, and on a small world, they approached an evil queen known as Grimhilde for a chance to cause strife in their land. They offered her the knowledge of alchemy and spells in exchange for the soul of her stepdaughter Snow White. She accepted, and although she was defeated and killed, her death was only the beginning, as Chernabog made her the first member of his Inner Circle to wage war against Zeus and all that was good in the world. Proxy Wars However, Chernabog remained trapped beneath Bald Mountain, a portal to the Other Side, and Zeus felt uneasy gallivanting about to any old place (especially after his marriage). Thus, the two leaders began to send agents and warriors to help out in different universes, seeking justice or suffering. While they never engaged personally, their reach was all over the multiverse. As for now, the war continues... Beyond the Multiverse Near the end of the initial open war, King Morpheus, the uncle of Zeus, sacrificed himself by shoving himself and two of Chernabog's brothers, The Nightmare King and The Emperor of the Night, outside the albumen of the Disney multiverse, and even the Disney Megaverse. Sealed away, both sides attempted to regain contact. The Disney Megaverse became widely known when Venus exited her world and entered Olympus, where she told them about what happened. Ever since, she has lead a patrol to keep the Megaverse safe. Unfortunately, the Friends were able to start building a network to contact not only Chernabog's brothers, but similar groups of evil, to rid the entire Omniverse of Natural magic. One of them, the Don Bluth multiverse's Dark Forces, became prominent in the Exoverse, as it was officially called. Venus saw an opportunity, and headed for Slumberland to regain contact with King Morpheus, who was able to find the SEGA Multiverse and start building the Power of the Stars. Category:Plot points